Ankylosaurus/Story Mode
Prologue Ankylosaurus is a genus of armored dinosaur. Fossils of Ankylosaurus have been found in geologic formations dating to the very end of the Cretaceous Period, between about 68–66 million years ago, in western North America, making it among the last of the non-avian dinosaurs. It was named by Barnum Brown in 1908, and the only species classified in the genus is A. magniventris. A handful of specimens have been excavated to date, but a complete skeleton has not been discovered. Though other members of Ankylosauria are represented by more extensive fossil material, Ankylosaurus is often considered the archetypal member of its group. The largest known ankylosaurid, Ankylosaurus measured up to 6.25 m in length, 1.7 m in height, and weighed 6 tonnes. It was a quadrupedal animal, with a broad, robust body. It had a wide, low skull, with two horns pointing backwards from the back of the head, and two horns below these that pointed backwards and down. The front part of the jaws were covered in a beak, with rows of small, leaf-shaped teeth further behind it. It was covered in armor plates, or osteoderms, with bony half-rings covering the neck, and had a large club on the end of its tail. Bones in the skull and other parts of the body were fused, increasing their strength, and this feature is the source of the genus name. Ankylosaurus is a member of the family Ankylosauridae, and its closest relatives appear to be Anodontosaurus and Euoplocephalus. Ankylosaurus is thought to have been a slow moving animal, able to make quick movements when necessary. Its broad muzzle indicates it was a non-selective browser. Sinuses and nasal chambers in the snout may have been for heat and water balance or played a role in vocalization. The tail club is thought to have been used in defense against predators or in intraspecific combat. Ankylosaurus has been found in the Hell Creek, Lance, and Scollard formations, but appears to have been rare in its environment. Although it lived alongside a nodosaurid ankylosaur, their ranges and ecological niches do not appear to have overlapped, and Ankylosaurus may have inhabited upland areas. Ankylosaurus also lived alongside dinosaurs such as Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, and Edmontosaurus. Stages Stage 1: Velociraptor (in Mountain Stage) Stage 2: Dimorphodon (in Jungle Stage) Stage 3: Spinosaurus (in Valley Stage) Stage 4: Nasutoceratops (in Savannah Stage) Rival Stage 5: Monolophosaurus (in Snow Stage) Stage 6: Ichthyostega (in Graveyard Stage) Stage 7: Sarcosuchus (in Watering Hole Stage) Stage 8: Spinoraptor (in Volcano Cavern Stage) Final Stage: Indominus Rex (in Volcano Stage) Boss Cutscene Transcript Stage 4 Ankylosaurus: So, in order to get the jungle village I will need to defeat my dear Nasutoceratops...oh, but if I lose to Nasutoceratops here and if she wins the tournament, that's good as well...but there's no guarantee that Nasutoceratops will win...Ohhhh... What should I do? Nasutoceratops: Sir, could you stop babbling so we can get this over with? Ankylosaurus: My dear lady, you wish is my command. Nasutoceratops: Okay. defeat Nasutoceratops in battle Ankylosaurus: I'm sorry, my dear, but this is the only way to save you, my love. Final Stage Ankylosaurus: Are you the one that has the jungle village? Indominus Rex: You meddlesome fool, what are you talking about? Ankylosaurus: We going to challenge with you? Indominus Rex: Me? Well, alright, Let's do it! Ankylosaurus: So I see. I'll make you understand why in the ankylosaurids where they faced the front or upwards. Very well then, Let's fight! defeat the Indominus Rex Ankylosaurus: 68 years of the Cretaceous period, finally my first championship! Oh, how sweet it is! pause Wow, I didn't know it felt so good to be victorious. Wait a minute, I have a strange feeling that I forgot something. Oh, oh no! I forgot the jungle village. Epilogue in the mountains at night Ankylosaurus: A victorious? I got it! arrives Nasutoceratops: You're... You're a true ankylosaurid hero. Ankylosaurus: That's right, I have something to tell you... I really like... I'm in love with you! gave a hug for Ankylosaurus Ankylosaurus: Thank you. Nasutoceratops: You are welcome.